Computing devices are becoming smaller, more powerful, more efficient, and more useful. As a result, computing devices are found in an increasing variety of devices. For example, lightbulbs, refrigerators, televisions, thermostats, garage door openers, and the like. These computing devices may be connected to a network such as a mesh network of other devices and/or the Internet to allow users to obtain the status of, and to control these devices. The collection of these devices and the network of interconnectivity they create have been termed the Internet of Things (IOT) and the constituent devices have been termed IoT devices.